


of second chances against pain

by tfjihoons



Series: ab imo pectore. [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Minor Character Death, first angst fic pls bare with me, ilysm jisung leadernim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: Kang Daniel, became miserable after Jihoon left. Jisung was there to help him when he was already falling apart.ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ, ʟᴏᴠᴇs ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ɴᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴs. ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪɴᴅ ʜʏᴜɴɢ ᴡʜᴏ ᴏғғᴇʀs ᴘᴏʀʀɪᴅɢᴇ.





	of second chances against pain

**Author's Note:**

> i love jisung everyone ㅠㅠ i just, i just got pretty angsty now a days bcs of the weather ㅋㅋㅋ im sorry if you dont enjoy this one- i did my best- first attempt with angst fics anyways ㅠㅠ ♥ i tried.

⭐ love like nothing is on the way towards, love like how the moon admires the sun. ⭐

 

 

**September 4, 2*****

 

"Are you real?" Daniel fought the urge of laughing because it's way too much if he starts to imagine Jihoon coming back to their shared apartment after leaving three days back.

 

 

 

"If you're not real, but I can still see you.." He stopped speaking prefering to watch the Jihoon that he sees sat beside him on the balcony. Daniel suffered so bad. After the break up. He ended up miserable and Jihoon was crying just by looking at the others current state in a span of three days--- he turned so pale, thin, the darks circles on his eyes became more evident and lastly, his cheeks are puffy with swollen eyes.

 

 

 

"I'll tell you, what I feel now. Because, you know. We we're so happy back then. Why did it have to end like that? Hm. I think was all my fault, really. I don't believe what the others say. Implying that you're a jerk for leaving without a word because you feel like I didn't do enough for the both of us. I understand. It hurts, really bad, Jihoon. Like everything was on fire when I came home to nothing--- gone the clothes, toothbrush, towels, your room was completely clean. Clean from all of your things itself. All gone. It broke me, I'm sorry."

 

 

 -⭐-

 

**September 1, 2*****

 

"Jihoon, I'm home!" Daniel immediately placed of his things on the counter table in favour of getting more time with Jihoon since always comes home late frequently. He knows Jihoon hates it. They have the life they've always wanted before Daniel got accepted in a job that took most of his supposed to be time with Jihoon but he couldn't really resign or anything its what makes them eat, live the financial expenses with their house. Jihoon understands but he needed Daniel.

 

 

 

So, when Daniel comes home from work that certain midnight past twelve o'clock without a greeting from Jihoon. Daniel already knows. Without even checking. He didn't really. Just by observing the place he knows something so important left this house, their supposed to be house.

 

 

 

"I'm so, sorry Jihoon." 

 

 

-⭐-

 

 

Daniel didn't take the break-up a good way, in just a day he ended up not eating a thing not if Jisung would force him to eat the porridge he made for him. He was just kind enough to deny the older's request. He was sorry for himself too, because there is a high possibility he wouldn't survive at all if he didn't eat that porridge making him laugh at himself suddenly earning him a look of concern from Jisung.

 

 

 

"Hyung, if I can forget about him.. Maybe I'll be that same happiest person again. But, it's sad that I have to bang my head on to something before I get amnesia." He chuckled at his sudden remark at his hyung, tears flowing down his cheeks not even threatening to stop, "I can't feel anything, hyung. I feel like I already died."

 

 

 

"Stop saying such stupid things. Jihoon must've needed time to think and sort things out, pabo. He'll comeback and I just know. I'll always be here for you." Jisung said with his motherly tone, always wanting to give comfort and love. Daniel thinks he's lucky enough to have Jisung with him at that moment.

 

 

-⭐-

 

 

"I know you're not real, because he lied. He said he would always be here. But, now he's gone. Just like you. He didn't even say goodbye. Just like you. It's all the same, all painful." Daniel said with tears pooling at his eyes, eager to fall out soon. He smiled bitterly at the Jihoon, he still thinks.

 

 

 

Daniel's resolve breaks when Jihoon suddenly speaks, face hot and eyes also puffy, "I-- I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jihoon kept on chanting apologies while moving to hug Daniel's head to his chest. Daniel still can't believe he'd been talking to Jihoon the whole time. He wasn't dreaming, he was positive it was though.

 

 

 

"He'll always be here. Don't worry. And, I'll always be here too. I'll never leave again, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jihoon rambles with the right words to say while cupping both of Daniel's cheeks. Both their faces have tear cracks on them.

 

 

 

"Hyung- he.. he was.." Daniel continues to chant while hugging Jihoon tightly on the waist, burying his face on the shirt of the owner of familiar arms, that person whom also used to tell him that everything would always be okay.

 

 

 

"I love you, and I'll never leave again." Jihoon sealed his promise with a kiss on Daniel's forehead. 

 

 

 

"I love you, too. I'll never let you to leave again after all. You'll have to be with me forever." Daniel mumbles on Jihoon's shirt while still cracking a sob. 

 

 

**September 2, 2*****

 

 

Breaking News, a car got hit by a truck near an intersection! The dead victim inside the car was identified as Yoon Jisung. To all of the victim's family and relatives, to be informed of the incident. 

 

⭐ they fell apart, but were still destined to meet in the same end. ⭐

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it atleast! ill work hard on my next work ill make it triple long- what ㅋㅋㅋ so hope you liked this one! and again i love yoon jisung our leader so much. ♥


End file.
